


Evening Walks

by saruhiko_bb



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/pseuds/saruhiko_bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku kinda sorta starts walking by Aoba's house every night and gets caught like the slick player he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay, so I've never written anything other than what I've been required to do in school, so I'm actually pretty nervous about putting this up! This is my first ever work and fanfic ever so please go easy on me >//w//

Koujaku enjoyed taking walks. He especially enjoyed taking walks at night, walks where he could just be himself without having to worry about pleasing his horde of fans. He appreciated them, he did, but sometimes a guy's just gotta have some time to himself. 

Wandering around town, he’d always find himself mindlessly ending up at the same place - Aoba’s house. He didn’t really understand why, maybe it was because he was always able to be himself around Aoba and didn’t have to put any airs that he ended up there. After all, that was the whole point of these walks to begin with. He tried not to put too much thought into it, Aoba was his best friend so what was there to think about? 

His walks became a daily thing and in doing so, he began to notice little things about Aoba’s house. He played music almost every night and his bedroom light was always on except for the days he worked later than usual, causing Aoba to conk out as soon as he got home. Sometimes, he had his balcony door open and Koujaku could hear him talking to Ren. Aoba always sounded so happy talking to Ren, it was actually cute in a way. Sometimes Koujaku ended up listening in on their conversations out of curiosity. One night, however, Aoba didn’t sound happy like his usual self. 

“That damn hippo!” Oh? Who could he be talking about? “Aoba, what’s wrong? You’re more stressed out than usual.” Ah, there was Ren. “It just gets on my nerves sometimes. I know Koujaku has his fans to worry about, but I’ve been around longer than they have!” 

Could Aoba be... jealous? Jealous of the attention he’s been giving his fans? No no no.. he was thinking too highly of himself. But what if he really was? Koujaku had been locked in place at that thought and he continued to linger around Aoba’s balcony. 

Chiming in, Ren said, “That’s not necessarily true, Aoba, some are quite a bit older than you.” Koujaku had to hold in a snicker at Ren’s innocent comment. 

“That’s not what I mean, Ren. It’s just sometimes I want to hang out or even just say hi to Koujaku, but I feel like he always puts his fans before me.” Did Aoba really see it that way? Koujaku always thought he did a good job paying attention to him. 

“I don’t know, I guess I get kinda lonely when I notice I’m not the only one Koujaku pays a lot of attention to...” Koujaku’s face heats up a bit hearing that. Does Aoba really crave attention from him that much? A little happier than he should be, Koujaku continues to listen on, completely forgetting about his walk. 

“If that’s how you feel Aoba, why not send him a message or talk to him about it?” Aoba gives Ren a pat on the head, smiling, “Thanks Ren, that’s a great idea.” Without thinking much about it, Koujaku continues to listen when all of a sudden his coil goes off. “Oh shit!” He mumbled. Was Aoba the one calling? Shit shit shit --- 

“What the?” He hears Aoba call out before quickly picking up his coil while running in the other direction. Clearing his throat, Koujaku manages the most natural response he can, “H-hello?” Well so much for that. “Hey Koujaku... where are you right now?” Ah, fuck. If Aoba finds out he was eavesdropping he’ll die of embarrassment! “Oh uh... I’m just sitting around at home. What about you? Is there a reason you called?” He tries to slow his pace and calm his breathing, as to not make Aoba anymore suspicious. 

“Oh. Well I was just... thinking about how we haven’t been hanging out as much and wanted to know if you were up to doing something sometime soon?” Aoba was too cute. Couldn’t he just admit he was lonely like he did earlier? Well, actually...

“Hm, what’s this? We hung out just the other day didn’t we? Or could it be... you miss me?” A smile plays at Koujaku’s lips as he awaits Aoba’s response. 

“W-what... what are you talking about?! I just thought we could hang out you damn hippo! Don’t go twisting my words!” He can tell Aoba’s blushing and it makes him smile even more. “Yeah sure, how about this Saturday?” 

**

Saturday goes swimmingly with the two just lounging around Aoba’s room talking and catching up with no other plans than to soak up each others company and to later eat some of Tae’s delicious cooking. And that’s exactly what they do, that is until... 

“Hey Koujaku, take a look at this.” Moving closer Aoba ends up sitting next to Koujaku, faces inches apart as he tries to show him something on his coil. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Koujaku, who is very aware that Aoba’s arm is on his, hair cascading over his shoulder and near Koujaku. Is that his shampoo he smells? 

Without thinking, Koujaku goes to touch the strands that made their way towards him and proceeds to gingerly comb his fingers through them. “K-koujaku? W-what are you doing?!” Aoba looks back to Koujaku’s face, which is a lot closer than he expected it to be. The two lock eyes for what seems like hours, but it only last a few seconds until Aoba looks away, blushing. 

‘If only he hadn’t moved’ was Koujaku’s lingering thought. “A-ah..” Koujaku says, clearing his throat. “Sorry about that, habits as a hairstylist, you know...” Looking to the side, he notices Aoba hasn’t moved at all other than having looked away. Maybe being this close didn’t bother him?

“Oh... yeah it’s fine, it just took me by surprise. I normally don’t like people touching my hair, so I overreacted a bit.” Normally?

“What do you mean by ‘normally’, Aoba?” He feels Aoba tense against him at that, but he decides to move closer. “Well?”

With a gulp, Aoba begins to answer, slowly looking back up into Koujaku’s eyes.Their faces are as close as before, if not closer. Aoba manages in a low voice, “I... what I mean is --” 

“BOYS! Get down for dinner right now!” Tae’s booming voice makes it up the stairs, making the two separate immediately.

Koujaku can’t believe he was that close to Aoba, he could feel his breath on his lips while he talked, practically feel the blush burning on Aoba’s face as he was about to speak his mind.. With red faces, the two make it downstairs to dinner, not at all mentioning what just happened. Or what almost happened. 

**

The next night, Koujaku continues with his nightly walks past Aoba’s house, only to notice his balcony door is open again. Walking a little closer, Koujaku is sure he can hear Aoba’s voice. It sounds a little quieter than usual, so he treads a little closer in order to hear. 

“K-koujaku...” What. Koujaku? Maybe he’s talking to Ren again? 

“A-ah!” Okay, definitely not talking to Ren. Why is Aoba saying his name? Maybe he needs some help and can’t reach his coil. Yeah! That’s it maybe he should -- “H-harder...” Koujaku practically gets a nosebleed the second he hears that. 

Is... Aoba masturbating? To him? Could last nights events have led him up to that? But why is he doing this with the balcony door open?! If someone else heard him.. With that in mind, Koujaku ignores the bulge that’s starting to make an appearance and walks up to the front door.

He knocks, but no answer. Well, he knows Aoba’s busy, but what about Tae? Is she not home? He tries opening the door to find out it’s not locked. That little! First leaving the balcony door open, now this? 

Making his way inside, he quietly shuts (and locks) the front door. Luckily he already put Beni in sleep mode. Definitely not because he was trying to eavesdrop on Aoba without any witnesses or anything...

“Mmmm... h-hah! Right there!” With Aoba’s moans getting louder and louder, Koujaku’s finding it hard not to stumble up the stairs, his legs having turned into noodles. 

He gets to Aoba’s door and slightly cracks it open and what he finds makes his jaw drop. Aoba’s wearing nothing but his tight dark blue sweater and his ass in the air facing the door. He doesn’t miss the fingers that are making their way in and out of Aoba’s hole, or the fact that he’s pumping himself hard. 

“Koujaku...” The bulge in his pants has made it’s presence clear once again after hearing that voice. Palming himself through his kimono and pants, Koujaku unintentionally releases a grunt. Aoba’s movements slow down at that.

No way did he hear him? Fuck, there’s not way he can explain this one if he’s caught.

“Koujaku.” This time, Aoba’s not moaning, but purring his name. “I know you’re out there... Don’t hide! Don’t worry, I know all about your little walks.”

.... What’s that supposed to mean exactly?

“Stop hiding already and get in here.” Doing as he’s told, Koujaku slowly slides the door open. Aoba’s face is as red as his kimono and his eyes glossy. He may have slowed his movements, but he definitely hasn’t stopped. The small pants leaving Aoba’s wetted, parted lips make Koujaku want to pounce on him.

“Mmn.. Koujakuuuu a-ah..” Shit. In this situation what else is there to do? Taking long strides, Koujaku makes his way to Aoba. 

Aoba takes his fingers out of his hole and begins to wave his ass in the air. “Kouuujaku... I want you... please.” With that Koujaku rips open his kimono and unbuckles his pants as fast as he ever has. 

“Aoba... are you sure? Won’t it hurt?” He really wants to plunge right in and have his way with Aoba, but the thought of possibly hurting his best friend... his best friend he’s always loved, stops him. 

“Ah, don’t worry... I..” After everything, Aoba’s starting to get shy. Looking away Aoba starts talking again, “I prepared myself, so everything should be okay...” Along with that, Koujaku’s self-control dissipates. Without warning, Koujaku lines up his cock to Aoba’s hole.

“Hmm Is that so? You wanted me so bad did you...” Circling his dripping head around Aoba’s hole, he teasingly adds pressure, but not enough to penetrate. Whimpers leave Aoba’s mouth and he tries to buck back. “Koujaku... stop teasing...” Koujaku is putty in Aoba’s hands and with a push, he begins to make his way in.

They both heave a sigh of relief and Koujaku stays still, waiting for Aoba to get comfortable. “You can... move now..” Pulling out, Koujaku begins to move in and out. He can’t believe how turned on he is. Aoba is so tight and moaning his name so earnestly. He never thought something like this would happen. And for Aoba to initiate it? He must be dreaming.  
Koujaku keeps his pace at a decent speed, one that satisfies, but not enough to hurt Aoba. Or at least at a pace he thought would be satisfying.  
“Koujaku.. ah! Harder... faster...” Grabbing Aoba’s hips, Koujaku starts pounding Aoba balls deep. 

“Ahh.. Aoba, it feels so good. What about you? Is this how you wanted it?” With a grunt, Koujaku thrusts into a spot he had yet to hit. “Ahh! Right there! Feels... mm so good! Don’t stop...” Shit. Who thought Aoba could speak his mind so wantonly? 

Koujaku moves his hand to start pumping Aoba in time with his thrusts, “Ah, Koujaku! I’m close...” 

At the same time, Koujaku feels Aoba tighten up even more. “Me too Aoba... ah.. feels so good.” 

Gripping his sheets Aoba starts chanting Koujaku’s name, “Koujaku, Koujaku, Koujaku! Ahh I love you Koujaku!” Koujaku opens his eyes that had closed out of pleasure from hearing those sweet words leave Aoba’s lips. He’s about to reply when suddenly he realizes... they hadn’t even kissed yet, and here they were having sex.

Koujaku pulls out of Aoba, causing him to whine. He then flips Aoba over on his back and starts kissing all over Aoba’s face. His forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids, “I love you too, Aoba. I’ve always loved you.” finally reaching Aoba’s lips, Koujaku re-enters Aoba’s hole and begins to push the both to completion. They kiss each other hungrily, noises filling the room. Aoba’s mouth tastes as sweet as the words leaving it. Aoba grips the sheets above his head, catching Koujaku’s attention. Grabbing one of his hands with the hand not pumping Aoba, he entwines their fingers. 

“Ah Koujaku I love you!” Aoba yells as he grips back, hard.

“I love you, Aoba!” After a few twists of his wrist, Aoba comes first, cum splattering onto both of their stomachs. The sight only riles Koujaku up further as he comes seconds after.

Gasps and pants fill the room while the two calm down. Koujaku’s face is in the crook of Aoba’s neck when he looks up and smiles. Aoba had his eyes closed, but met Koujaku’s gaze and smiled back. The two are both sweaty and sticky, but are content.They kiss a bit more before cleaning up.Tthey decide to just cuddle for a bit with Koujaku’s arm behind Aoba, and Aoba’s head on Koujaku’s chest.

“Hey Aoba...” Koujaku starts while playing with Aoba’s hair. “Mmm?” Comes the reply. He’s thoroughly enjoying the petting he’s receiving as Koujaku begins to speak again.

“Before this all happened... you said ‘I know all about your little walks.’ Now what exactly did you mean by that? Could it be you planned this?” A smirk plays at Koujaku’s lips.

With a blush, Aoba looks away. Asking a question you already know the answer to.. how dare he! “It... I.. -- It’s all your fault you hippo! I found out that one night I called your coil to hang out.” Oh. That. “I heard your ringtone and when I looked outside, I saw you run around the corner. What kind of idiot stalks someone, but doesn’t turn off their volume?” Aoba ends with a huff. 

“Hey now! I wasn’t stalking you! It’s just.. how do I put it...” With a loss for words, Koujaku really is starting to feel like a stalker. “It just so happened I walked by when you brought me up to Ren, so I got a little curious. Sue me.” 

By this point, they’re both blushing. “Either way Aoba, what you did was way worse. Luring a man into your house by purposely masturbating to them... how dirty...” Aoba smacks Koujaku on the head and turns around. “Well don’t expect anything like that to happen again! It took a lot of guts, you know.” 

Smiling, Koujaku pulls Aoba into a hug, “Thank you Aoba, it was amazing. I never thought there would be a day that something like this would happen. I love you.”

Thankful Koujaku can’t see his face, Aoba blushes and pouts. What a sap. “Well... I’m glad you enjoyed it, it was amazing for me too.” Getting over his shyness, Aoba finally faces Koujaku and plants a kiss on his cheek before the two move into a real kiss. 

“And... I love you too.” Aoba averts his eyes, which just causes Koujaku to smile even bigger. 

Cuddling even closer, the two fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 

**

What started out as simple nightly walks to get away from his fans, in the end lead him to his biggest one.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too idk nooby, lol. I literally just wrote this then decided to post it, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want, check me out on tumblr sometime.  
> http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/


End file.
